


HIdden thoughts, hidden hearts

by Sif_shield



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif_shield/pseuds/Sif_shield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SIf's thoughts after the movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greif

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter takes place immediately after Sif gives the queen her condolences at the end of Thor
> 
> I own nothing  
> this is my first Thor/Avengers fic and my first fic to this site 
> 
> I am still working on the second chapter reviews are accepted gratefully constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> And yes I write with Dialog 
> 
> me-"some don't like it"
> 
> as an example but that's how I've always written speaking parts of my stories.

chapter 1 Grief

The Lady Sif of Asgard nodded as her queen left her side, she watched her best friend and Prince walk down to the site of the now ruined Bifrost she sighed and looked around the feast hoping it would soon be an appropriate time to leave she was so weary. Looking around she saw some of the lords and ladies leaving then she saw Odin slip away soon Frigga would excuse herself now Sif could leave without starting more tongues talking. She went to the table she had shared with Thor and their friends 

Sif-”i think I shall take my leave, the day has been a long one”

Fandal-”Sif stay a bit longer, we should drag Thor back to the party”

Sif-”No I am weary and Thor is grieving give him this night for it.”

The warriors three looked at her Fandal and Vostag grumbled Hogun simply nodded 

Hogun-”that was a hard fall today, perhaps one of us should see you home”

Sif-”I am fine my friend bruises only I can certainly walk to my chambers But I thank you, good morrow my friends.

Nods and good morrows followed as she walked calmly to her rooms once inside she bolted the door and stumbled back to sit on the foot of her bed tears beginning to stream down her cheeks

Flash back  
Sif twirled around watching the stupid gown her mother had insisted on, flare she sighed she'd just officially been accepted as a full warrior and a full adult tonight her title of Lady Sif Goddess of war would be appointed but she felt silly in this.

Loki-”my my war its self dressed in ribbons and Lace”

Sif-”I look stupid”

he smiled and took her hand

Loki-”you look beautiful as always”

end flashback 

when had that sweet complimenting boy go so wrong and why hadn't she noticed? She bent down head on her lap and sobbed trying to muffle the sound but apparently it wasn't enough as she heard a loud knock and a concerned voice 

Thor-”Sif are you well? Let me in”

Sif-”I'm fin Thor”

Thor-”let me in please” 

she sighed and thought of ignoring him but he pounded again and worried, she knew he would and could break the door so she got up wiping the tears from her face and unbolting the door 

Sif-”I am merely tired Thor”

he shook his head and held his arms open soon she was being held in them as they both wept 

Thor-”I knew for centuries that there was something between you and Loki I rejoiced for you both and I know how much you grieve“

Sif laughed a bit

Sif-”I should be comforting you, you lost a brother this day.”

Thor-”we both lost him I never realized how much he felt Father favored me”

Sif-”You and Odin are so alike as he is like Frigga its normal.”

 

He stepped to the bed and sat down allowing her to curl up pillowing her head on his lap as they both let their grief out

Thor-”he let go Sif I had his hand and he let go my baby brother let go of my hand”

she held him tighter then and let him hold her and grieve as she did as well.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place at the end of the Avengers first when Sif hears Loki is alive then when Thor brings him home.

Sif smiled as she dumped another recruit on the ground 

Sif-”your getting better keep practicing, Fandal care for a spar where is Thor this day he would give me a work out”

the handsome, woman's man looked down and Sif scowled putting her sword back on her back and went to him they walked a bit away from the recruits and the training round.

Sif-”Is he well?”

Fandal-”yes he's been sent to earth, Loki is alive and has been using the tesserect to enslave the humans”

she stumbled Fandal caught her arm 

Sif-”I'm fine the ground is rocky here”

she took back her arm and Fandal let her have her excuse he knew this was a shock for centuries it had been the 6 of them Sif the 2 brothers and the warriors three, since they were barley more than children. And then came Joheim and Thor's banishment when they had asked Loki to bring the older Prince back something had seemed different but he put it off as stress they all had. Sif nodded and looked at him 

Sif-”I need to uh prepare for later I am supposed to drill the palace guard”

Fandal-”of course my lady I'll see you at Midday?”

Sif-”perhaps”

she nodded her head and hurried off going to her room and shutting the door her back to it breathing heavily alive he was alive? He heart soared but it had been almost a year, how could they not know he was alive Heimdall Heimdall must have known surely he would have told her or at the least the king and queen. But enslaving humans the Loki she knew was full of Mischief and quick to anger but never cruel or heartless standing she went to the basin by her bed and washed her face then took a few deep breaths she would speak with her brother and if Heimdall had no answers she would wait and speak with Thor, and hopefully Loki when they returned.

She walked at no rush down the broken remnants of the rainbow bridge it was close to being repaired but still it sat here looking like broken glass. Heimdall stood his back to her but she knew he sensed her.

Heimdall-”Lady Sif is this a visit from War or my baby sister?”

Sif-”the latter, did you know did you seance him?”

he turned and sighed walking to his seat golden chair and taking a seat he held out an arm as he had when she was a child, seeking refuge from the mean spirited words of young maidens who thought her too masculine or ugly words of young warriors who hated her for her skill. And as then she was at his side kneeling her head pillowed on his leg in seconds he stroked her hair 

Heimdall-”I always knew he could break your heart don't let him break your spirit as well my sister”

Sif-”I won't when did you first sense him please I need to know”

Heimdall-”I sensed him when he went to Midgard but there is something different about him”

she nodded and tucked herself closer she hadn't indulged in seeking comfort like this in centuries but today she let herself take comfort from her brother.

The next day she found herself back in the courtyard running the guards through drills when the flash of the tesseract alerted them to visitors she looked over Thor was Thor dirty and bruised but the same as always. By his side however was not the man she knew but a bound prisoner chains on his arms and legs a heavy mask and gag on his face her heart was nearly in her throat until the whispering of the guards broke threw she spun to them 

Sif-”Attention”

they all stiffened at her rebuke and stood at attention eyes forward as Thor led Loki through toward the throne room.


End file.
